Light and Dust
by FallenWarlock103
Summary: He used to be a Guardian, he was a 'hero' for his people if only for a time...that is until he unintentionally followed both his master's and father steps. Only choice: keep fighting, but will he do it to get back, or to protect this world of Dust? Pairing undecided M-rate just for safety and PEZetzes.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dust.

Destiny/RWBY Crossover

AN: HEeeeeeellllllloooooooOOOOO Everyone! ***** Whistle* Damn, it's been nearly a year….OH MY GOD WHY MUST I BE SO FUCKING LAZY!? IM SCUM, NO IM WORST THAN…

- **SMACK!—**

 ** _Take a hold on yourself Fallen!, *Cough* Sorry readers, but unfortunately Fallenwarlock103 has…experienced some unfortunate events involving a rubber duck and butter_**

WE AGREED TO NOT TALK THE FUCK ABOUT IT!

 ** _Aaaand it did end up in his split personality…_**

SHUT UP VOICE THAT IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST!

 ** _Who says?_**

THE DOC WHO GIVES ME HAPPY PILLS! Now…where's my PEZ dispenser?…*Sounds of something breaking*…

 ** _*Sigh* Let's ignore that for our sakes, in short: Fallen has a mental breakdown a few months after the fish incident and after we moved to Mexico getting internet was a paperwork nightmare. (Cheap monthly plan my ass). So here we are with another story, one that we expect to finish, RIGHT FALLEN!?_**

YAY I FOUND MY PEZ! MY PREEECIOUSSSSS PEZZZETZES

 ** _…_** ** _Dear Satan WHY!?_**

In dedication for my friends in USA, you guys were asshats, but I wouldn't change you for any others.

"Light" : Speaking

 _'_ _Light' : Thinking, Text,_

 **"** **Light" : Shouting/Ghost Voice**

Disclaimer: We don't **own any of** RWBY or **Destiny. Just t** he story of this **Fic.**

Ghost Fragment - 0

 _{Shurik Y. Usenko…now that's a name I had not heard from a very long time, probably before the whole war with Oryx and his Taken. I remember quite well the night when he came to me with questions about the City, the Traveler, and the power of the Light. The desire to learn and his skills as a Warlock did remind me of Toland before his exile: powerful, wise, and eager to learn about the Light and with an interest in the Darkness as well._

 _Well, considering his bloodline, you wonder if he took more to his teacher than his…never mind.}_

 _Recorded conversation between a Guardian and Ikora Rey._

Chapter 1: Light and Little Sun Dragon I.

The Club - Vale

Junior was most of the time a simple man: he ran his own nightclub, sold 'information' for the right price at certain persons, and never asked about it.

But for the last 2 years there has been a 'regular' that has peaked his interest. Not because his mysterious appearance, (even if the person dressed like a cross between a wizard and a spaceman), but the information he asked: first it was weird basic things like the form of governments, the war, what are the Faunus, What is the Dust, Aura, Semblances, Mecha-shift weapons, Huntsmans, Grimm(and he swears by Monty, if not for the weird mask/helmet of his, he could have sworn that there was a dangerous glow where his eyes should be),and even more weird: how was Remnant space faring technology.

The guy, 'Walker', as he liked to be called, seemed to slump after he told him that after the people seemed to be content with the way things are, they left any space program projects and the like.

Then he started to ask about jobs; again weird, but Junior didn't ask and offer him to work on assignments of a less than legal nature, but Walker seems to be a man after his own heart (no homo) because he just took them without asking.

But after a year of being his 'contractor' Junior has started to question something's about Walker, but the young man (He was very surprised that one day he saw part of his face but only because he was unaware), not even that much older than the Twins was even more lip-tight than Roman about his 'business'.

And speaking of the devil…

-"Hey! Freelancer! What about it? Want some easy money?"- the hat-wearing criminal asked to the figure sitting alone in the bar, nursing his drink. The person was partially shrouded by the shadows but both Junior and Torchwick could see the dark and purple colored robes shifting a little, letting them see what appeared to be the hilt of weapon before going back to his whiskey.

-"…Not interested…"-

Roman 'tch´ed' before going back to speak with Junior, while a bit miffed about the rather rude dismissal, he's not going to make a fuss about it, even if it would have been better than the cannon fodder he's paying.

Just as Junior finished the details of the payment, a blonde girl walked into the club with a rather confident strut. Junior paid it not mind, but for 'Walker' he immediately 'scanned'* her.

-'She's either quite cocky, or a skilled fighter; judging by the 'bracelets' and the shells on her waist I'd said both…just like a rookie Titan'-

He ignored most of the conversation between 'Blondie' and Junior, he wasn't even fazed when she got Junior by the balls…literally, but when she showed the picture of 'her'…

-"Raven…?"- He whispered unconsciously, but it was loud enough for the brawler to hear him and let Junior go, or more exactly fall since the name made her tighten the grip on his family jewels to the point of almost passing out.

-"You know her!?Do you know where she is!?"- Yang demanded quite hotly, if the change of her eyes from lilac to red was any indication, he raised an eyebrow unnoticed by her but he just went back to his drink. The girl growled at being ignored and was about to grab the (in her mind) asshole from his seat…

-"Why are you looking for her?"- the question came so suddenly that she stopped in mid grab, her eyes and hair turning back to normal and looking quite perplexed. –"Eh…what'cha say?- honestly she expected to get rough on him (*Snort*) to get her answers mostly because every one she ask just says no; while she was still with the deer-in-the-head-lights look, the young man emptied his drink in one go before turning towards her, the shadows still hiding his face but she could see one 'glowing' deep purple eye looking at her not like most of the males she deals with.

His were just focused on her own eyes never straying from them causing a shiver of…something in her, and Yang didn't know what to make of it.

It wasn't bad, but it was…strange.

-"I said…why are you looking for her? If you don't answer me then get lost"- he said with a tone of steel on his words; he owned a debt to the woman and if the girl don't have a good reason…

-"She's my mom"-His eye widened for a fraction of a second, faster than the brawler could see before it turned back to normal.

-"I see…I could take you to her, but is not going to be for free, miss…?"-he left the question hanging, something that Yang catch on quickly and turned her face back to her flirty state.

-"Yang, Yang Xiao Long and I'm sure we can arrange something Mr.?"- she turned back on him, moving her body a bit forward so he had quite the view toward her cleavage. Yang was surprised to see that her triumph card just got a raised eyebrow from what she could see, and the blonde didn't know whether to feel respect or disappointment about his lack of reaction, before smirking mentally; she always likes a challenge.

-"…Walker, and it's 4000 lien's, one in advance and the rest after"- Yang was surprised at the price, it was not cheap but it was even less than what she had to pay for just a whisper about her mom (if she's not beating the crap out of them, that's it).

-"I can pay that"- she said extending a hand with the first thousand's, and a gloved hand take them just as fast as they appeared, Walker seemed to count the money quickly before humming in agreement, and then to her surprise he put a helmet covering his face(or what she could make of it) and walked right pass her, the avian-like helmet just adding more mystery to his image.

-"We leave at 5:00 AM, and before you ask it's quite the distance, so get some rest and be at the docks tomorrow"-Yang was about to ask something but he vanished just as the goons of Junior came at her armed to the teeth, behind her she heard the bartender rise in pain.

-"You're…going to pay… for that… girl!"- Junior said between labored breaths as he grabbed some ice from the bar and put it in his damaged goods; Yang? She just smirked.

-"Well, look's like I'm still gonna have some fun with you guys, try to don't disappoint me please!"-

Outside the club, 'Walker' just shakes his head at the sound of a fight, just as he hears a familiar synthetic voice.

 **-"Are you sure about this? That girl looked quite handful, just like Harry"-** the freelancer just keep walking passing a young girl in red cape, and then just to the surprise of the silver-eyed red head the man vanished in a flicker of blue lights.

-"Maybe, but we need money, ammo, and dust since we can only make so much with the micro-forge we built from the Ice-breaker…"- Inside the cockpit of a ship in orbit, the young man removed his helmet feeling now relaxed in his 'home'.

The low light still hiding most of his features, but from what it could be seen his face was very pale, most to the point of being a bit greyish contrasting with the ink like color of his short spiky hair.

A single eye glowed purple before turning back to black while the other was hidden by a eye-patch, a late gift from a friend back in the Reef.

-"…never mind the parts to fix back the hyper-drive"-

 **-"Understood, but I still think that we're going to get in a lot of trouble…Guardian 'Walker'"-** the voice told him with smugness at the end, and he imagined that if his Ghost could smile, it would be bigger than a chesire cat.

-"Heh, whatever you say Little Light"-the young man said before relaxing in his seat. Just waiting for the next sunrise.

 **-"DON'T CALL ME THAT FOR LIGHT'S SAKE!"-**

End of Chapter 1.

*If in Destiny you can check other players level and things, why cannot here in Remnant?

 ** _Please review soon, Fallen has run out of PEZ and he can get quite scary and difficult to deal with…_**

 _WHERE'S MY PRECIOUSSSSS PEZZZETZES!?_

 ** _…_** ** _Help me please…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Dust.

AN:

*Munch* Mess…*Munch/Crunch* messas PEZetzes…*Slurp* messaaaaaaasssss…

 ** _( O _ 0 * ) '…You disgust me, and I'm you…' Yeah…they're yours, and there will be more, just…just keep writing Fally, O-OK?_**

Yessss…messa writty…messa writty for tha PEZetzes…and reviewseses…

 ** _(Please just review, even if only to say crap but I'm running low on candies and Fallen gets weird as fuck without reviews!)_**

Youssa doossaaa Dissclaimasssesss…*Slurp* Mmmm…Cherry…

 ** _I hate my life…_**

Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY, Destiny or any extra that may or may not appear in this fic, the only way we profit from this is for the ( **PEZ!)…** heck of it.

Ghost Fragment – 1

 _-"Master, why must I study the Titan's scripts? I can't even use them!"-S_

 _-"Just because you can't use them now it doesn't means its less useful"-T_

 _-"But… Master! We're Warlocks! We only need our powers! Why do we even ne…"-S_

 _-"Tell me boy, what happens when you know your enemy?"-T_

 _-"…Master?"-S_

 _-"Answer the question, boy!"-T_

 _-"Ah…you get to know how to eliminate it first?"-S_

 _-"*Sigh*…I suppose that's close enough; Yes, if you know your enemy as well as you know yourself, you shall win every battle, but if you only know yourself and not the enemy then…?"-T_

 _-"…for every battle won, you shall lose another, *Sigh*we already seen the Art of War Master Toland, but the Titans are our allies so why must…"-S_

 _-" It's seems… I didn't get that to stay in your head long enough…"-T_

 _-"Eh, Master? Why are you…*Static*-S_

 _Recorded lesson between master and apprentice, months before Operation in Hellmouth._

Light and Little Sun Dragon II.

Vale Docks, 5:10 AM.

-"Where the hell is she…?"-the Warlock growled as he clenched his hands, just barely controlling himself least he made a lightshow and not of the good kind; maybe he should have stayed out of it…

- **"Yellow Fever at your seven, Guardian"-** his Ghost has a strange sense of humor when tagging objectives, or in this case clients. But by the Light he was this close to just go back to his 'base', maybe he should lay on his rules to miss Xiao Long.

-"*Yawn* Hey Walker, ready to…go wherever we're going?"-Yang said not even bothering to cover her mouth, but she stopped right there when her guide, tracker, (hitsman?) just looked at her through the tinted glass of his helmet, as if she just kicked a faunus kid…a crippled faunus kid.

-"Eh…it's something on my hair?"- she asked awkwardly while running her hands through her blonde locks, idly wondering if she remembered to brush her hair since she get up way to early than normal, by at least 5 hours.

-"You're late"-was the dry response she got, making her stumble for a moment before changing her expression from one of mild annoyance.

-"Well Excuse me!? Not everyone rises to the freaking ass crack of the day! Why are we even here this early?"- Yang retorted with annoyance, just before another yawn escaped from her mouth, evident that she's still sleepy.

At this, her guide just shacked his head in exasperation before gesturing to follow him toward a bullhead, or at least what seemed to be a bullhead, only this one seemed less bulky and more stream lined and armed to the teeth.

"What. is. that!?"-The brawler shouted at her guide, he just looked at her briefly over his shoulder before resuming his walk towards the advanced VTOL.

"Our transport, what else?"- He said in the same dry voice, but Yang swore that there was a barely concealed mocking tone in the words. She opened and closed her mouth but words failed to exit, in the end she just gritted her teeth's and continued to follow the guy to the ramp, mentally reciting in her head that she's just doing this to find her estranged mother like a mantra.

Her annoyance was lost once inside the vehicle, and from what she has seen in other bullheads she could safely say in her mind…who was she kidding, she just voiced it aloud.

-"This thing sure is packed, where did you buy it? I doubt that even Atlas has something like this?"-she asked the masked guide just as he started the air-ship, the motors just purring a lot more quietly unlike the common bullhead.

-"Didn't buy it, made it"-was the absent minded response from the lone male in the ship, just focused on taking off; but the response stopped Yang from seeing the rest of the cockpit and just looked at the pilot in astonishment, eventually he felt her gaze on him and turned; big purple eyes looking at plain non-reflexive glass.

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…what?"-

Seriously, her stare was starting to make him feel…what was that word his master used sometimes for this…?, Ah!: uneasy. The stare of this girl was making him quite uneasy with it.

-"You're kidding me, right? YOU…made this ship!?"- The sheer incredulity in her voice both make him a bit proud and upset, of course in this world it would be quite outlandish the tough of a single man making a vehicle like the City Falcon, just another thing that Walker hated about Remnant.

-"You want to find your mother or not?"-Inside his body, his Ghost 'flinched' at this, sometimes his Guardian could get a bit hostile with those that underestimate him.

-"Whoa! Whoa! Chill out dude, don't need to rip my head off!"- The blonde brawler raised her hands in the universal gesture of giving up, just as she saw him tense up and clenching his right palm…that just glowed for a second.

-'Is that his Semblance?'- She thought, eyeing his hand; Apparently Walker saw where she was looking so the 'energy' was absorbed inside him, and to get her from asking any question he just pulled the joystick in front of him, making Yang fall from her seat in surprise at the speed in which they flew from the docks. And given that in her mind they were still in the most unholy hour of the day no-one could've seen them fly faster than any other bullhead.

-"Please put your safety belt, thank you"- now this time she could hear the his amusement at her, but she just smiled; she would have done the same in his place.

-"Jackass…soo, where're we going?"-Yang asked as she tried to pull she belt from her seat, looking at the man in the pilot seat from the corner of her eye.

-"Mount Glenn"- this again, surprised the girl; her mom was that far from Vale?, well at least is was closer than she tough from the previous clues she had, there's no way she's going to Vacuo just because someone saw a woman that barely looked like the person she's looking for.

-"Tell me, where did you know her? Are you…friends with her?"-The blonde said a bit uncertainly, sure she was curious to know but part of her wanted to know exactly why did this guy out of all other people she met, know exactly where's her elusive mother.

'Walker' (now that she's awake, she could discern that it was not really his name, but she would not ask…for now that's it) seemed to think the answer for a minute before answering neutrally.

-"I was in a…tight spot once: alone, wounded and surrounded by grimm; if not for her timely intervention, I doubt we'll be having this conversation, now you answer me something miss Xiao Lo…"

-"Please, just call me Yang, if you keep saying 'miss Xiao Long' one more time I'll punch you"-she said a bit too happy at the last part, but he chose to humor her for the time being…why was his hand moving to his side arm anyways?

-"Well…Yang, why are you searching for Raven? And don't tell me it's because she's your mom and all that…a child wouldn't need to look for their parent in a ghost town in the first place"- Even he didn't know why he even made the question in the first place, but maybe that was the flaw of being a Warlock, they were always too curious for their own good.

Surprisingly she didn't punch his light's out {heheh, guardian pun}, while it would have ended in both their deaths, or at least the death of one of them…, but it seemed that his question hit the nail quite hard because she looked stumped for a long minute before acquiring a solemn expression.

-"Well…I…,*Sigh* I…had a Mom, not my natural mom, but I always consider her to be my real mom; I had a good family you know? A nice Dad, a super-cool mom, my adorkable little sister, but one day…Mom never came back".

Yang may had not noticed, but for an instance the hands at the controls clenched in discomfort before being forced back to normal.

-"I was so sad about it, and you couldn't imagine how it was for my father and sister but then I found a picture of my original mom, so I went to find her since it was written on the back the address where she lived, supposedly"-Yang then took a deep breath to calm herself, the memories of that day still caused her shivers. And Walker was patiently hearing her, she didn't know the expression behind that visor of his but she was thankful for it, she would hate it if he felt pity for her.

"Long short story, the house was abandoned and it turned to be a grimm lair, if not for my uncle Qrow…it doesn't matter, I guess, in the end I'm looking for her not because I want another mother, I'm just doing it because I want answers"- The blond exhaled before putting back her cheery face.

-"So what do you think, handsome?"-

-"Wait a minute, handsome?"-

-"What? Most of the time masked guys like you are quite hot behind the glass"-Yang shrugged her shoulders at this, and Walker couldn't help but mess with her.

-"For all you know, I could be an alien...'the joke's on her'"-

-"Oh, don't worry, I can always use some…encounters of the third kind, eh?"- Or… maybe not.

-'Eh…either way we're already near Mount Glenn, so let get this finished'-

- **'That's what she said!'-**

-"No she did not"- Walker said aloud not noticing that he's not alone as usual with his banter between Guardian and Ghost.

-"What did I don't do?"-The blonde asked confused, maybe he should be more careful.

-"Nothing, just thinking; anyway we're already here so let's go"- The sooner he end this mission the better…

End Chapter 2.


End file.
